Magnetoelectric devices are gaining in popularity for their low power applications. Encoding and manipulation of information by the antiferromagnetic (AFM) order parameter has recently attracted considerable attention due to its possible applications in magnetoelectric devices utilizing electric control of magnetization. Device concepts utilizing a magnetoelectric antiferromagnetic (MEAF) as the active element are being pursued for applications in nonvolatile memory and logic. AFM order occurs when the magnetic moments of a material align in a pattern with neighboring spins of electrons pointing in opposite directions, which often occurs at temperatures below the Neel temperature of the material.